


Music of the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Effects of Detox, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You loved Crowley with all your heart, and it was killing you to see him like this.  The effects of the human blood cure was taking its toll, and every day he was more human…but with that humanity, came the pain, and guilt, and dark places in his mind. Inspired by "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera.





	Music of the Night

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

You heard Crowley groan as Sam plunged the needle into his neck, administering another dose of the ‘cure’.  You hated this…you hated seeing Crowley like this.  But you were powerless to stop it.  You were just some random person, against two hunters?  You didn’t stand a chance.  Hell, you had tried breaking Crowley out, but the ‘cure’ made him so loopy that he couldn’t do anything.  Sam moved past you and you stepped up, pulling your chair with you, to sit by Crowley.

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

“Hey, Crowley…How are you feeling?”  You asked hesitantly.  The last time they gave him a dose, it only took five minutes before it took effect.  You didn’t know how long of lucid Crowley you had.

 

“I’m fine, love.”  He said in his confident voice.  “Those morons are in for it bad when I get out of here.” 

 

You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m sorry…”  You said, but he didn’t respond.  When you looked up, you saw his eyes starting to glaze over and you knew that it was that time again…

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

“Your hands are so soft…”  He cooed at you as he ran his fingers over your skin.

 

You smiled, this was the first part of the side effects.  The admiration, the love.  It was heightened.  It was in these few moments that you knew Crowley truly did love you, because in his drug induced honesty, he never failed to tell you so. 

 

“When I get out of here, I’m going to take you somewhere nice.  Somewhere peaceful.  Would you like that, love?” 

 

You smiled at him before you leaned in and captured his lips with a kiss.  “I would love it.”  You said softly, laying your head against his shoulder.  It would be another twenty minutes, and the next stage would begin…

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

Slowly, Crowley became more and more tense.  You could feel it in his shoulders as you leaned against him.  You knew that the next few hours would be hell, but you would face it if it meant you would be with Crowley. 

 

He began to shift in his seat, trying to move away from you.

 

“Stop it, Crowley.  You are going to hurt yourself.”  You said softly, but you knew what his response would be. 

 

“You need to go.  I don’t want to hurt you…” 

_Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night._

You sat up and looked him in the eyes.  You could see the fear, the paranoia in them.  “You won’t hurt me, Crowley.  You never have.” 

 

“I’m a demon, love.  All I do is hurt people.  All the people I have hurt, I can’t let you be one of them…” 

 

~

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

Crowley screamed as he pulled on his restraints.  “Crowley, you have to calm down!”  You tried to sooth him, to hold him still, but every time you tried, he would get more agitated.

 

“NO!” He screamed as he stared into the corner of the room.  You knew no one was there, that he was hallucinating it, but whoever it was, it was terrifying him.  “Run!  You have to run!”  He screamed at you, begging you to leave him behind. 

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

“Crowley, no one is there!”  You pleaded, tears running down your face.  It was killing you to see him like this.  You just wanted him to be free, to be Crowley again. 

 

“No, Lucifer.  You have to get away from him.  He will kill you, he won’t hesitate.  He will kill you because you are connected to me.” 

 

You did the only thing you could think of and you pulled his head into your chest.  “He’s not there, Crowley.  It is just me…” 

 

He was still thrashing around as you held onto him, but after a few moments, he began to calm down as he listened to your heart beat.  It was the only thing you had found that would keep him calm, so you moved a bit so you could sit on his lap as you held him close.  Damn the Winchesters for doing this to him…

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before._

He began to stir again, trying to see around you to see if his hallucination Lucifer was still standing there, but you wouldn’t let him.  “Just close your eyes, Crowley…try to rest…” 

 

He looked up into your eyes and you could only nod, trying to assure him that he was safe.  He gave a weary sigh as he laid his head back against you, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. 

 

~

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

This was new…and you weren’t really sure how to handle it.  You had moved back to your own chair, making Crowley pull at his restraints as he tried to reach out for you.  His fingers wiggled against the cuffs as he huffed, pulling harder and harder. 

 

Sam had just come in and administered the next dose as you watched Crowley slip from his ten minutes of lucidity into another drug induced stupor.  But this time, it wasn’t a hallucination, or fear, it was…arousal. 

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

“Darling, please.  I need to touch you.”  His voice sent shivers down your spine.  This was not the place, you told yourself, but you made a mental note to explore the begging later when Crowley wasn’t under the influence.  Because, honestly, it was hot as hell.  “Please…”  He whined as he gave you a pleading look. 

 

You stood up and walked over to him, smirking at the look of victory that filled his face.  You moved again to sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.  “Is this good, baby?”  You said as you gave his forehead a kiss.  You noted how hot his forehead was.  If he were human, he would probably be dead from overheating by now.  That thought scared you…what if Crowley didn’t survive this? 

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night._

Your thoughts were interrupted by Crowley rubbing against you.  It didn’t matter what body part, hand, leg, head, thigh, he was just rubbing against you.  You had never seen him this needy before.  Was this because they were getting close to the final doses?  Were they even close to the final doses?  You made a mental note to ask the next time they came in. 

 

Crowley started whispering against your skin of all the dirty things he wanted to do with you.  All of his little fantasies.  Some of them you knew, some you didn’t.  Although it was wrong to think of it like this, you were happy for this different outcome from the doses.  At least he wasn’t in pain or terror.

~

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world._

That peace didn’t last.  The next dose had Crowley bawling, crying about all of his wrong doings.  He kept repeating everything, his soul was damned, he would never find peace, how could he be forgiven, did you think he could be forgiven.  You answered each question with a comforting tone, but it was starting to wear on you. 

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

“All of those souls, do you think they will come for me?”  Crowley asked with tears streaming down his face. 

 

“What souls?”  You asked.  Your voice was tired and weak, you didn’t know what to do anymore.  You needed rest, but you didn’t want to leave his side.  He needed you, and you needed him.  You made a mental note that the next time Crowley mentioned doing something bad to the Winchesters…just let him do it.  The part of you that would have felt guilty for that thought was long gone, it withered away in your lack of sleep, stress, and heartbreak at seeing your lover in this state. 

 

“The souls I made deals with…I condemned them to hell…”  His voice cracked and he started sobbing again. 

_Let your soul take you where you long to be, only then can you belong to me._

“They weren’t forced to make deals, Crowley…the sought you out.  They have no one to blame but themselves.”  It wasn’t really what you believed.  And unfortunately, Crowley knew that.  You two had many arguments over the deals that were made to get souls into hell.  The only compromise you had ever reached was that he would no longer personally deal with the people…but it still ate at your mind.

 

“I don’t have a soul…”  He said flatly.

 

“Yes, yes you do, Crowley.”  You ran your fingers through his dark hair, almost weeping yourself. 

 

“No, I was told I don’t.  But I want one…I want a soul, a soul so I can love you the way you deserve to be loved…” 

 

~

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

When the door opened to the dungeon, you gave a tired sigh.  “Please…please stop…”  You begged, as you heard some movement from the doorway.  You looked up and saw Sam and Dean hauling in a mattress with some bedding and pillows on it.  “What…what are you doing?” 

 

They set the bed down as Crowley finally came into his full senses.  “Gifting us a bed, are we boys?  I don’t think you could handle the noises…”  He gave a proud smirk, but you cast him a look that wiped it right from his face. 

 

Crowley looked at you and saw you, really saw you, for the first time in hours, thanks to the ‘cure’.  He saw the weariness in your eyes, the bags under them.  Your body was hunched over and begging for rest.  He knew the look, he had seen it on humans before.  You were deteriorating in the lack of food, sleep, and stress. 

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

“You need sleep, love.”  Crowley gritted out as Dean plunged the needle back into Crowley’s neck.  “And food…why aren’t you feeding her?”  He yelled the Winchesters.

 

“That’s why we brought the mattress.” Dean said as he looked at you with soft eyes.  “Get some rest, you need it, okay?”  His voice was soft and kind, and it made you angry.  “And we will bring you something to eat, just relax.”  

 

You stood up and glared at him.  “Go fuck yourself, Winchester.” 

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night._

Crowley chuckled as he watched the Winchesters back out of the room, you throwing words out at them like a sailor.  You cursed them for what they were doing to Crowley, you cursed them for all the things he has had to go through during this process, and you cursed them for holding you both prisoner.  Sure, you were free to leave, but like hell you were leaving without Crowley.

 

It seemed that the more human Crowley became, the more demonic you seemed.  You were short tempered, angry, and spiteful towards the Winchesters.  They knew it was from a lack of sleep, but it didn’t make the whole process easier. 

_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night._

You did eventually lie down on the mattress, but only because Crowley begged you to.  But as you laid your head down, your mind began to wonder.  Would you ever see the world outside this dungeon again?  Would the cure work on Crowley?  Would he survive it?  And if he did…would he be the same person you came to love? 

 

These questions haunted you as you let your eyes drift close.  But once they did, you heard Crowley scream out again.  You got up and went to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.  The Winchesters thought they were curing him, getting rid of the demon, and maybe they were…but they didn’t realize, that they were slowly killing you in the process. 


End file.
